


Be the Lemon to my Lemon-lime

by Orca478



Series: LemonLime [3]
Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: Joy proposes to Disgust
Relationships: Disgust/Joy (Inside Out)
Series: LemonLime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742995
Kudos: 7





	Be the Lemon to my Lemon-lime

It have been 4 years since the puberty, unicorn, crash, incident.

To say this was the best 4 years of Joy’s life was an understatement.

She ,amazed to reconcile with the other emotions.

Sadness and her were still best friends, Fear trusted her again, and Anger doesn’t hate her anymore.

And there was Disgust, who she clashed the most, they were now girlfriends, for, their rivalry came an adventure that ended in love.

They have dated for 4 years, but she wants to improve that.

She wants to take the next step.

“You want to do what ?” Sadness asked.

“I want to propose to her.”

“Anger might kill you.”

“Then you control your boyfriend.”

Sadness blushed at that.

“I guess if she is happy, he will be as well.”

“See, there is no problem !”

“So, why haven’t you asked her ?”

“I a ........”

“You’re scared ?”

“I.........Yes.”

“Why ? She will say yes.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re suppose to be the positive.”

Joy groaned, she was feeling like Fear.

“Just ask her.”

“It’s not that easy.”

“You are Joy, I know you can do it, she has Dream Duty in two days, ask her there.”

The two days went quickly, she was running out of time to think what to say.

Riley was about to fall asleep. Her time is coming. 

Anger grabbed her.

“You better be good to her.”

“What ?”

“I know you’re plan, I have my doubts, but this will make her happy, so be good for her Joy.”

“I promise I’ll be the best.”

“You better.”

“Hey.”

“Hey, didn’t expect you to remain here, why don’t you go to sleep.”

“I want a time to be alone with my girlfriend.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, come here babe, join me.”

Joy took a chair and joined her.

“So, why join me on this boring job.”

“I told you, I want to be with you.”

“Joy, you are forgetting I can read people. What’s on your mind ?”

Well, here it goes.

“I do have a question for you.”

Joy took out a little box.

“Disgust, ever since you defeated Rainbow and we began dating, this have been the 4 best years of my life, so I want to take it to the next level.”

She got on her knees.

“Disgust, will you marry me ?”

Disgust stood there still.

“Are you kidding me, YES !”

Joy and Disgust got married four months later. It was a very happy moment for all of them. 

Joy would never belive she could possibly be more happy, but here she was.

Riley had a great day that day.

And the emotions had the best of their lifes.


End file.
